Голден Харвест/Галерея/Сезон 5
Блум и тень Ponyville in destructive chaos S5E4.png Спасибо Танку за воспоминания The Running of the Leaves S05E05.png More ponies in the Running of the Leaves S05E05.png Wide shot of the Running of the Leaves S05E05.png Rainbow Dash -You're doing awesome- S05E05.png Rainbow Dash -Keep it up- S05E05.png Кусочек жизни Ponies gathered outside the bowling alley S5E9.png Octavia Melody joins the crowd S5E9.png Sweetie Belle -it'll all be cleared up in half an hour- S5E9.png Octavia Melody -I hope so- S5E9.png Matilda in a huge panic S5E9.png Ponyville ponies looking at the monster S5E9.png Sweetie Drops blending into a crowd S5E9.png Cranky Doodle arguing with a jeweler S5E9.png Cranky -as long as it doesn't cost any extra- S5E9.png Ponies outside Carousel Boutique S5E9.png DJ station speeds past Featherweight and ponies S5E9.png DJ station speeds toward other ponies S5E9.png Ponies get out of the DJ station's way S5E9.png Ponies at Cranky Doodle and Matilda's wedding ceremony S5E9.png Ponies cheer for Cranky Doodle and Matilda S5E9.png Spike and Luna cheer for Cranky and Matilda S5E9.png Flameless fireworks light up town hall S5E9.png Принцесса Спайк Ponies playing a polo game S5E10.png Разрушитель вечеринки A party S5E11.png Снятся принцессам волшебные овцы? Ponies appear in Pinkie's dream Ponyville S5E13.png Ponies gather around Princess Luna S5E13.png Ponies bowing to Princess Luna S5E13.png Luna addresses the bowing ponies S5E13.png Luna fires upon the Tantabus with magic S5E13.png Monster house stomps through dream Ponyville S5E13.png Fluttershy asks the other ponies for help S5E13.png Twilight rallies the ponies together S5E13.png Mr. Cake and Golden Harvest concerned S5E13.png Mr. Cake -nopony in Ponyville has your magic- S5E13.png Mr. Cake -or your speed- S5E13.png Ponies watching the tornado S5E13.png Ponyville works together against the Tantabus S5E13.png Princess Luna continues to struggle S5E13.png Бутик в Кантерлоте Friendship Express arrives at Canterlot S5E14.png Rarity's friends come out of the train S5E14.png Рарити идёт по следу! Ponet and Golden Harvest walking past the Canterlot Carousel S5E15.png Братский фестиваль Ponies at the Sisterhooves Social S5E17.png Rainbow and Scootaloo at the Sisterhooves Social S5E17.png Rainbow -I'm gonna go sign us in- S5E17.png Unicorn sisters singing opera S5E17.png Unicorn sisters bow to the crowd S5E17.png Booth barker congratulates unicorn sisters S5E17.png Booth barker -weren't those two sisters great-- S5E17.png Booth barker looks for the next competitors S5E17.png Orchard Blossom -did it now-- S5E17.png Apple Bloom and Orchard Blossom about to sing S5E17.png Apple Bloom and Orchard Blossom singing together S5E17.png Apple Bloom singing -a special kind of friend- S5E17.png Apple Bloom and Orchard Blossom -it's not always perfect- S5E17.png Crowd in shock first half S5E17.png Sister teams line up for the race S5E17.png Four sister teams lined up for the race S5E17.png Rainbow and Scootaloo ready to race S5E17.png Five sister teams ready to race S5E17.png Sister teams take off from starting line S5E17.png Orchard Blossom approaches the mud puddle S5E17.png Apple Bloom and Orchard Blossom take the lead S5E17.png Apple Bloom -I'm goin' as fast as I can!- S5E17.png Cloud Kicker and Princess Erroria balancing eggs S5E17.png Orchard Blossom getting antsy S5E17.png Rainbow and Scootaloo jumping hurdles S5E17.png Other competitors looking behind S5E17.png Sisterhooves Social judges in contempt S5E17.png Registration pony -always had a loose policy- S5E17.png Registration pony -what counts as a 'sister'- S5E17.png Registration pony -when it comes to sportsponyship- S5E17.png Ponies cheer for Rainbow and Scootaloo S5E17.png В поисках утраченного знака Crusaders gallop past Golden Harvest S5E18.png Golden Harvest and Dr. Hooves confused S5E18.png Пинки Пай кое-что знает Pinkie walks on a bridge S5E19.png Pinkie with Groucho Marx glasses S5E19.png Pinkie moving sneakily while pulling a cart S5E19.png Мастер страха Fluttershy screaming at foals S5E21.png Fluttershy leaving behind chicken-shaped smoke S5E21.png Foals confused S5E21.png Foals walk away chanting again S5E21.png Cherry Berry, Golden Harvest, and Berryshine approach the corn maze S5E21.png Гвоздь программы Applejack instructing other ponies S5E24.png Countess Coloratura gives hoofsie to Lyra S5E24.png Countess Coloratura gives hoofsie to Shoeshine S5E24.png Applejack --If you ask me-- S5E24.png AJ --that wouldn't necessarily be a bad thing-- S5E24.png Rara singing --right before my eyes-- S5E24.png Rara sings --just like the magic inside of you-- S5E24.png Rara singing --just like the magic inside of...-- S5E24.png Coloratura addressing the crowd S5E24.png Coloratura --I had forgotten who I really was-- S5E24.png Coloratura --an old friend reminded me-- S5E24.png Rara and CMC sing Equestria, the Land I Love (Reprise) S5E24.png Rara and CMC singing --a land of harmony-- S5E24.png Rara and CMC sing --our flag does wave from high above-- S5E24.png Знак отличия: Перезагрузка. Часть 1 Twilight and Spike return to Ponyville S5E25.png Twilight Sparkle trembling with fear S5E25.png Spike --just really interested in your speech-- S5E25.png Twilight worried about Starlight Glimmer S5E25.png Golden Harvest looks at Twilight and Spike from a window S5E25.png Spike waving to Golden Harvest S5E25.png Golden Harvest frightened S5E25.png Знак отличия: Перезагрузка. Часть 2 Ponies corner Twilight and Spike S5E26.png Fluttershy --The servants of Chrysalis will do...-- S5E26.png Fluttershy points her spear closer to Twilight S5E26.png Fluttershy, Pinkie, and Golden Harvest moves their eyes to Zecora S5E26.png Zecora --Though I think they're not what they appear to be-- S5E26.png Zecora --The meaning is far worse, I see-- S5E26.png Zecora turns her eyes to the other ponies S5E26.png Coco Crusoe signaling S5E26.png Coco Crusoe drops down from the tree branch S5E26.png Twilight, Spike, Zecora, and other ponies walk together S5E26.png Zecora --Ah-- S5E26.png Zecora --Time is a river-- S5E26.png Zecora points at a stream S5E26.png Twilight directs her eyes to the stream S5E26.png Ponies see 'Rarity', 'Rainbow Dash', and 'Applejack' S5E26.png Twilight, Spike, and other ponies see 'Rainbow', 'Rarity', and 'Applejack' S5E26.png Twilight walking and smiling S5E26.png Zecora stops Twilight S5E26.png Zecora --the one that come here-- S5E26.png Zecora --looking for me!-- S5E26.png Changeling army surrounding the village S5E26.png Twilight nods her head S5E26.png Twilight runs away S5E26.png Spike gets on Twilight S5E26.png Zecora --Even if what you are saying were true-- S5E26.png Zecora --we'd never surrender to a creature-- S5E26.png Zecora --like you!-- S5E26.png Zecora battle cry S5E26.png Zecora and ponies run S5E26.png Several ponies happy and smiling S5E26.png Mane Six and ponies final crowd shot S5E26.png |index}} en:Golden Harvest/Gallery/Season 5 Категория:Галереи персонажей